Is This Goodbye?
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: Draco likes Harry, Harry likes Draco, but Harry also likes her. What will happen when Draco and Harry meet late at night, will it be the end of her, or the end of them? Please R&R DMxHP


**Author's Note**: Please R&R,I don't really like this story for the conversation really, I like the story line and the description. It's kinda about what I think might happen if Harry and Draco addmitted their feelings but Harry was already seeing some one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter Etc Etc

The drizzling of rain made the cool dark night seem depressing. A young man walked out into the heavy mist from the huge looming castle behind him. With his dark hair and black robes he blended into the night perfectly, leaving his stunning emerald eyes shining like two beacons.

His long strides led him underneath a blossoming cherry tree. Even the light weight from the sprinkle was to heavy for the delicate pink buds, and so they were scattered about the ground and a few remand in the tree. The young man looked up and found an angelic figure before him.

The form in front of his eyes, was another young man about the same age with divinely sorrowed features. His platinum blonde hair was lightly gel-ed and every silky lock was perfectly placed. His open black cloak revealed that he wore a crisp pressed long sleeve grey button down matched with a pair of black slacks that clung in all the right places. The long sleeve shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top, exposing several inches of his intoxicating pale neck.

The flawless vision looked up with sparkling silver eyes. The presence of tears having shortly been there was evident, but that only added to his enthralling appearance.

Silence hung stagnate in the air, only the rhythmic patter of fragile raindrops landing upon the ground could be heard. The young man with green eyes finally spoke; his rich voice held the same soft intensity as the rain.

"You wanted to see me Draco?"

"Harry, I don't feel things are going to work out. We both have our obligations, me with the death eaters and you with the light side…and her. I think it would be in our best interest if we just called the whole thing off, and…never spoke again." Draco's voice cracked, it sounded much heavier then his customarily light sophisticated drawl.

Harry lightly placed his hand on Draco's cheek. Despite his cool complexion his cheek was warm and moist. Harry gave a nervous smile. "What are you talking about? I thought…I thought you felt the same way about me, as I do about you, right?"

"No Harry, correction, I feel the same way about you as you do about her. I saw you two together yesterday. There's no point in denying it. Anyway this is probably just a phase; neither of us is gay. We'll both marry nice witches and go on our separate ways. The only difference is you found your witch before I did."

Harry's eyes widened, and his hand quickly fell from Draco's cheek. "That was you? Draco it's not what you think. I really do care about you. It was just she and I were …together before you told me how you felt."

"Then was that your way of ending things?" Draco scoffed.

"No, I don't want to hurt her, she's really sweet. I'm not going to break up with her." Harry looked up at him, with big eyes, "But I don't see why we can't be friends until this whole thing is over."

Draco nearly choked, and asked, " Do you not even like me?"

"Of course I like you, I like you a lot, but I also like her."

"Why the hell should I wait for you, if you don't even like me enough to break up with some girl you don't even see having a lasting relationship with? Like I said we should just forget the whole thing, you can have your whore." Draco replied with more frigidly then intended.

"You don't even know her, don't say stuff like that."

"You don't know her that well either, but apparently that's enough to go at it in an empty class room."

Harry roughly placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, and harshly pushed him against the tree. His hands were applying so much pressure that Draco surely thought that he would have bruises in the morning. Harry lifted his fist ready to strike.

"Going to hit me Potter? No one's here to stop you, and you know I would rather become a Weasley then tell anyone that I was assaulted by you, alone, at night." Draco's former attitude returned, he was arrogant and cruel. Seemingly egging Harry on, as if he wanted there to be hate between them.

Harry held his fist in the air, and then let it fall beside him, his other and also returned to his side. "No, Malfoy, I won't."

"Why not? Don't have the guts? Just like you don't have the guts to stand up for us? For us to be together?" Draco's eyes sparkled with disgust and tears.

"Because I don't want to hurt you any more then I have. Draco I never meant to make you cry." Harry attempted to wipe away the beads of moisture from his face but his hand was knocked aside.

"I'll be damned if I ever cry over you, Harry Potter." Despite his words it was clear that the streaks on his face was more then droplets of light rain.

"Don't act this way. It's your fault you know. Waiting so long to tell me, you had seven years, seven whole fucking years, and you had to wait till now to tell me. You knew -just like the whole school knew- that I had a girlfriend. You just fucked things up for the both of us."

The Ice Prince of Slytherin looked at the wizarding world's Golden Boy, his eyes no longer looked like the same bottle green beacons of hope and love as they had before. They where now dark beacons of danger leading Draco further away from everything he wanted.

"Well sorry then, it would seem I have a tendency to do that. You've made your opinion more then clear. Goodbye Harry."

Draco spun on his heel and marched up to the castle, and disappeared inside its depths. Harry sat down with his back against the tree; he leaned his head back and counted the remaining blooms on the cherry tree's branches. Every bud brought to mind every instance in which Harry and Draco had ever talked or met. Their first meeting, their fights, the reconciling, and admitting their feelings for one another, ...Draco walking in on him, and there late night good bye.

With each memory he remembered for the last time holding them in his mind with bittersweet love, and watched them blow away in the wind. Scattering from sight and mind, never to be his again.

**Author's Notes**: Thanx for reading, so did yall like it, love it, hate it? Tell me what you think I really want to know. Do you think I should leave it at this or write more? Di you think I should never type anyhting ever again, do you think that peanut butter taste delish on everything? TELL ME!


End file.
